


10 Things About the Kennedys You Never Learned in A.P. US History

by ishafel



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Crack, Incest, M/M, Yuletide 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always leave all the good parts out of the history books.   Yuletide 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things About the Kennedys You Never Learned in A.P. US History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/gifts).



Kennedys are really, really good at discretion.

You probably don't believe this one. God knows Jackie doesn't, but Bobby thinks sometimes that Ethel is suspicious. She wasn't there when the Ambassador told Jack that the American people will forgive him anything but adultery, but she has to know that if Jack keeps fucking up like this it's on purpose. Little does she know that for Jack, discretion means being President of the United States, and screwing every woman who comes on to you because that'll distract the press from the fact that you're also screwing your brother. Bobby's not as good at discretion as Jack, mostly because he still loves his wife.

Kennedys are hung like horses.

Okay, you might have guessed this one. I mean, charisma will only get a guy so far. Bobby went to boarding school-actually to several different boys' Catholic schools-so he has plenty of experience. He always thought that his was unnaturally big-until he saw Jack. Until he felt Jack inside him that first time. He's grateful it was Jack, because no matter what Jack is still his big brother, still kind and still careful. Jack would have stopped, if Bobby'd asked him to, no matter how hard it would have been. There aren't a lot of men you can say that about. Still, Bobby has a little more sympathy for Jackie now.

Kennedys don't ask what their country can do for them. Kennedys ask what they can do for their country.

Getting to be President and Attorney General, respectively, is just a bonus. But this is what Bobby admires so much about Jack. If anyone else said this, he'd think it was hubris. Jack believes it. Jack really is that good a guy. If he weren't Bobby's brother, if Bobby didn't know him better than anyone, he wouldn't believe it. It's not like Jack is perfect (see adultery, incest) but he is a fundamentally decent human being. Bobby isn't, not as much as he'd like to be, but he's trying. Sometimes he even feels like he might be succeeding-except for the adultery and incest.

Kennedys shoot first and shoot later.

Yeah. Kennedys are born to be soldiers, not diplomats. The Ambassador's a prime example of this. That's why he wasn't the Ambassador for all that long. Even Jack, even the President, is guilty of this. It's gotten them into some sticky situations in the past. It's the reason Bobby can have this thing with Jack, and not think about it-the reason they can be lovers as well as brothers, and not implode from the weight of Catholic guilt pressing down on them. All the time they have together is stolen time, stolen from their wives, their children, and the American people. They do it, and that's it. There's no way Bobby could justify this, even to himself: that he's familiar with the weight of Jack's cock in his hand, the sound he makes when he comes.

Kennedys are the future. Something the Ambassador told them when they were children: each man determines his own future. He had a plan for them then, and it didn't involve Jack being the president. It didn't involve Jack and Bobby being together. Not that that was really in anyone's plan. He meant for the Kennedy family to determine the course of the country, but Bobby thinks that maybe the country will determine the course of the Kennedy family. He thinks that's the way it should be. America isn't meant for dynasties, not even for a Kennedy dynasty. Jack is president because he deserves to be. Bobby doesn't ever want that kind of power. 

Kennedys are really, really good in bed. 

And Bobby, of course, knows this first hand. It's different when you're on the receiving end of things once and a while. It makes you more aware of how much the little things matter. More careful. He thinks Jack is learning, too, learning when to be rough and when to be gentle, when to be kind and when to be cruel. He makes love like he runs the country, Bobby thinks sometimes: all single-minded intensity. He has this way of saying the right thing, touching just the right place. 

Kennedys are also really virile.

Jack makes a joke of it, asking Bobby at random intervals whether he's gotten anyone pregnant lately, but it isn't funny. Not really. Not when Bobby just has to look at Ethel for it to happen. When Joe Jr. died, his father got Bobby and Jack and Teddy together, gave them a big pep talk on preserving the Kennedy name. The other day he told Bobby that there was such a thing as being too Catholic. Bobby isn't even sure what that means, except that clearly it's something the American people wouldn't like. Something else they wouldn't like.

Kennedys always come first.

Unless there are two of them, in which case they come first and second. Or tie. It's part of being extra children, maybe, of always knowing that you're completely replaceable. It means that you always have to be the one who wins, because only the winner is remembered. It means there's only so much of anything to go around, and if you don't get it, someone else will. It means that you're always running. It's a good quality in a politician, a lousy one in a father, husband, brother, lover. It's a quality Bobby can admire in himself, and hate in Jack.

Kennedys are good in a crisis.

Just about any kind of crisis, political, military, or Kennedy. They relish dealing with emergencies. In fact, there's only one kind of crisis Bobby can't imagine even Jack handling, and it has nothing to do with the Bay of Pigs and everything to do with getting caught on his knees in the Oval Office with his lips wrapped around his little brother's dick. But if it comes to that, well, they're Jack and Bobby. Together they can do anything. Just in case, though, Bobby makes Jack stop, just for a minute. Just so he can double check they locked the door.

Jack loves Bobby loves Jack


End file.
